Naruto
by Cedevita
Summary: He knew he existed, he had to.


**Title**: Naruto

**Summary:** He knew he existed, he had to.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Rating:** K+

**AN:** A bit late, 'cause I forgot before you came on xD Happy Bday.

* * *

><p>"Mum," A little voice said, "Mum," it repeated, "Muuuum," it repeated again, since there was no reply the first two times, "Mum," The little boy dragged his mother's sleeve. "Mum," He repeated again, "Mum," And again.<p>

His mother was busy working on something, as it appeared. He didn't know why she was ignoring him, she'd never done it before, well unless it was something really serious but then his big brother would take him out to play so he wouldn't bother her.

"Muuum," He was slowly getting agitated. This was really important to him too! He really needed to tell her that! It was important!

"What is it, Sasuke?" His mother finally looked away from the counter and set her gaze on the little boy. She had a gentle expression and a small soft smile was gracing her beautiful face.

"Mum, I want Naruto to be there too." He said almost urgently, his little tongue was working so very fast. His mother understood perfectly though.

"But Sasuke, we talked about it already. He can't come, his mummy won't let him." She explained, knowing the news would hurt her son badly. She didn't know what else to tell him.

"Why not?" He asked, whining a bit. He was really disappointed. It was important to him that Naruto was there too. He had to be! Why couldn't they understand that? He **had** to be there. "He _has_ to be there." He urged on.

"Sasuke... please... we'll talk about it later. Go play now." She petted his hair and returned her attention to whatever she was doing before.

She wasn't on his side, Sasuke mused.

He would have to search for allies someplace else.

**XXX**

"Dad," He said, standing next to his dad who was reading newspaper in his chair, "Dad," he repeated in a same way as in a case with his mother, "Dad," He repeated the 3rd time. "Daaad," He said again.

"What is it, Sasuke?" His dad asked, not taking his eyes from the newspaper's article. He turned to next page.

"I want Naruto to come too." He said confidently. He was sure of it. Naruto had to be there.

"Sasuke..." His dad put the papers down, "We talked about it. Naruto doesn't..." He stopped himself before he could say something he regretted.

Sasuke frowned, "NO! Naruto has to be there!" He yelled. "He has to!" He repeated, "Please daddy, he has to come." The little child begged his father. He put his whole heart in that. "Please daddy."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's not possible." His father said, his posture never wavering. He was determinate and stern.

"But daddy..." Sasuke's voice sounded so little and helpless.

"Go play Sasuke." His dad said and picked up the newspaper again. He continued on the page where he left. "And forget about Naruto." He reminded Sasuke.

**XXX**

"Big brother..." Sasuke sat on the floor, looking at his elder brother building a fortress from dominos. "Big brother..." He repeated, "Itachi..."

"Sasuke." His brother acknowledged his appearance, but did only that.

"I want Naruto to come too." Sasuke admitted almost whispering. He was afraid to say it any louder. He didn't know what Itachi's reaction would be.

Itachi looked at him and tilted his head.

"I want him to come, big brother." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi put his hand to his hair and then poked his forehead. "Then he will be there." He said simply.

Those 5 words brought a big smile to Sasuke's face.

He should have known his big brother would understand.

**XXX**

They were sitting at the park. His parents had rented that part of park just for him. It was his birthday after all. All of his friends from pre-school class had come and all of them brought big presents to him. Well, not big, but they were important because they were his. He liked them no matter what it was inside. The most expensive gift was worth as much as a chocolate if it was from the heart.

He should have been happy, but something was missing.

Sasuke sat on the bench, playing with his feet, while other kids were running around playing. He had a small frown on his face and he was biting his lower lip angrily.

"Sasuke... cheer up. It's your birthday." His mother said, coming to crouch next to him. She put her hands on either side of him.

"He's not here." He murmured sadly.

His mother knew who wasn't there. _Naruto_ wasn't there.

"I'm sure he wanted to come." She tried to cheer him up.

"I want him to be here." Sasuke admitted. He looked up at his mother and she wiped off little tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"I know love, I know." She said and hugged him. He hugged her back.

She didn't know what to do, what to say to make him feel better. She couldn't bring Naruto to him, because—Naruto wasn't real. Sasuke didn't have any friend that was called Naruto.

"Mummy, why isn't he here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because honey..." She didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't have said he wasn't real—they tried that, it didn't end well. "I don't know."

"He will come. I know he will." Sasuke said then. His mother didn't know how to reply to that, she didn't want to give him false hope, so she just hugged him more tightly.

"Come, let's go play with your friends." She got up and reached out to take Sasuke's hand. He took her hand and got up from the bench.

"Muuuuum," They heard some child yell in the distance, "Let me go! I have to go there!"

"Stop! You can't go there!" A female voice said. "Stop!"

"No! I _have_ to!" The child urged.

When Sasuke heard the voices, his ears perked. He broke free from his mother's hold and started running toward the source of those voices.

He knew it!

And the world stopped.

At least their world stopped.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke." Naruto said, coming closer and pressing a big wet kiss to Sasuke's cheek.


End file.
